Coyote Ugly
by EmengeeCupcake
Summary: Vegas was a bad idea. Has been turned into a full length one shot :


Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Heroes except seasons 1-3 on dvd. If I did own anything (and I don't, more's the pity) it would be Sylar. Yum.

* * *

The good thing about her regenerative abilities was that she didn't have a hangover.

The bad thing was that, due to a one of her hero buddies repressing her abilities for 12 hours, she couldn't remember what happened last night due to and alcohol induced haze.

Vegas was a _very _bad idea.

Especially when she realized she was naked and handcuffed to the arm around her waist.

Claire tried to shift so she could face the person next to her but stopped when he tightened his grip.

That was when she noticed the rings.

"Morning _Claire-bear_"

* * *

_12 hours ago_

"Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top? I just want to get drunk! It's a right of passage! Something every stupid 21 year old does on their birthday. You can make this happen. Please?"

"Alright Claire. Just this once."

* * *

_Present Time_

"Would you care to explain how I ended up naked and handcuffed to you?" She was sure she was going to hate the answer. There was a chuckle from behind her and she felt his lips on her neck.

"I just planned on scaring you, maybe blackmailing you into dancing with me. You were the one who leapt on me and wrapped your legs around my waist."

Claire scrunched her eyes closed and groaned. She could slightly remember that. "In my defense, I had just drank my way through half the alphabet."

Ignoring her, he continued. "I snagged the handcuffs from a security guard on our way up here."

'Oh thank god,' Claire thought as she opened her eyes, 'I thought maybe-'

"Then _you_ wore them for a while," he lightly nipped her neck. "And then _I_ wore them for a while."

Claire immediately snapped her eyes shut again. Hopefully when she opened them again it would all go away.

_

* * *

_

_7 hours ago_

"So what letter are we on now?"

Claire was really starting to like this bartender.

"N" Claire said.

"Lets see, I think you might like a Nerd."

Claire gave him a strange look before catching sight of someone behind her in the mirror.

"Sounds good." She said with a wicked grin before spinning around on the barstool and hopping down. She tottered a few steps and then launched herself into the arms of her very own nerd.

"Gabriel!"

* * *

_Present time_

"That still doesn't explain the rings." She whispered.

He gently intertwined his fingers with hers and skimmed their hands up her body before stopping so she could get a closer look at them.

They matched.

"I asked you to marry me."

Claire fought to keep her voice steady. "And?"

In a flash he was on top of her, his face hovering inches above her own.

"It _is _Vegas" He said with a wicked grin and pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

_5 hours ago_

"Claire, are you _sure _you want to do this?" This was the third time Sylar had asked her that. Despite it all, he wanted her to really want this. He knew he was taking advantage of her, hell, who wouldn't take advantage if they were in his situation?

"Sylar, stop asking me that!"

That answered that.

An hour later they were passing a security guard on their way back to his room. Sylar took note of the shiny handcuffs on his belt and quickly flicked his fingers. Once the hard metal was in his hands he knew he was in for a fun night.

* * *

_Present Time_

"Sylar!"

This was the sixth or seventh time since the whole thing started that she was screaming his name.

After they had both come down from their high, he wrapped his arm around her waist again.

"Remind me why I hate you again?" Claire asked, still breathless from their previous activity.

"Do I really need to list the reasons?" He was amused.

"Its probably best if you don't, but _you_ get to explain this to the kids"

She felt him stiffen behind her, and not in a good way.

"Kids?" He squeaked.

"You know, children? Our children? The ones we might end up having because _Daddy_ wasn't careful on his wedding night?"

His reply was indignant. "I seem to remember _Mommy _was being impatient."

Claire had to bite back a grin.

"If I have to tell the kids, you have to tell the _Grandpa's_."

Oh Shit.


End file.
